


When in doubt

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place when Varian acidently hits Cassandra with his Weapon, the moment it happened doubt drifted in the Teenagers head.Was he an bad person? Would he just harm his dad, Rapunzel what about Eugune and the Kingdom.Zhan tiri plays with those emotions leaving the outcome to be very different.It's up to Rapanzel and her friends to save the Alchemist.And when it comes down to it, will the Teenager have the bravery to stand up to Zhan tiri once an for all?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	When in doubt

Numb, cold an broken feeling filled Varian's heart the moment he saw Cassandra encased in the Amber, his eyes widened in fear hands shaking dropong the weapon.

"No!!! NO". Varian screamed the pure brokenness in his voice falling to his knees. 

He could hear muffled voices he could see an blurry Eugune coming towards him.

No no no he was dangerous he didnt want to hurt Eugune, he didnt want to hurt anyone  
His fault.

Before he could think the Teenager ran in an different directions his hearing going in and out hearing Eugune yelling his name. He had to get away

It was his fault. 

He was so busy running that he didn't notice the ledge on either side of the bridge, he tried to stop but stopped short an yelp escaping him as he slid over. Just as he was about to fall an hand snagged him.

"Gotcha!!".

Varian's breathing was ragged his expression weak, eye's almost out of focus. He could just make out Eugune's frame.

"Eugune". Varian stated weakly as he was tugged away from the edge, his body relaxed when the ex theif tugged him into his arms.

"Don't scare me like that again kid". Eugene's tone soft. 

"I never meant cass I didnt mean".

"Hey Varian look at me". Eugune gently lifted his head. "You didnt do anything kid. I saw the way you positioned the weapon you never would've been able to trigger it without me seeing it. Somthing happens but it wasn't you".

"Will Rapunzel forgive me?".

"You kidding me? Blondie adores you around so do I. Listen kid I dont say this often, but I have grown quite attached to you. Your an good kid. Your like the baby brother I never knew I needed. I love you Varian. Believe me so does Rapunzel".

Tears ran down Varian's face lunging into Eugune's arms choked sobs shaking his frame, Eugume gently shhed him putting an gloved hand on the back of Varian's head.

"It's going to be okay Varian, your an good kid, your an good kid".

After an few moments Varian pulled away giving Eugune an watery smile before going to stand, his legs gave out luckily Eugune caught him.

"Whoa easy there Varian". Steadiing the Teenager Eugune offered his back. "Climb on".

Usually varian would argue he was fine 

Climbing onto the mans back Varian nestled close eyes drifting shut.

"Love you Eugune".

An feeling of warmth burst through the older males chest tugging the younger man closer.

"Love you to Varian, we both do. Now get some rest. Nothing is going to happen to you on my watch".

In an matter of seconds Varian was out.


End file.
